


[Podfic of] Forgiveness (Kiss 39 of 50 First Kisses) / written by gedry

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, Fluff, Foster Care, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://gedry.livejournal.com/210501.html">Forgiveness (Kiss 39)</a> by gedry<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:03:38</p><p>The Winchesters are not just trailer trash.  They aren't unruly hooligans with no respect for anyone or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Forgiveness (Kiss 39 of 50 First Kisses) / written by gedry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss 39](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7813) by gedry. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ph9ekml4a2fejgszk8qhtybjajj8aqty.mp3) | 3.7 MB | 00:03:38  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/sbb0t2p3pdnjjuya8nhnjoyhpf5oamxe.m4b) | 3.5 MB | 00:03:38  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/forgiveness-kiss-39).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
